


Chasing Waterfalls

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riko would be a liar if she said sex with Hyuuga was anything but boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why… but I was sitting here, remembering that I haven’t written about vagina in years and I feel like I’m limiting myself if I can’t express a woman in a sexual situation. Unfortunately for Riko and Hyuuga, I’m going to make this painfully unpleasant. >:D

The first time they officially tried to be intimate with each other could have been labeled as a complete failure.

Riko bit her lip, watching as Hyuuga’s shaky hands slipped up her shirt. His hands were clumsy, nervous, touching her so gently. It was almost as if he thought she would break if he applied too much force to her skin.

Riko wasn’t complaining, however. She was actually glad. His fingers were warm, leaving hot trails up her chest as he pushed her shirt up to her neck. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, pulling his head down, covering his lips with her own.

Honestly, kissing was the only thing they did right that night.

Maybe they moved a little too fast. Maybe after her kiss, their clothes came off long before they were ready. Whatever the reason, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Riko wanted to get over her fear and changed their positions, getting on her knees in between Hyuuga’s legs. She rested her elbows on the bed, gripping the base of Hyuuga’s semi-erect cock hesitantly. She looked up to him curiously, taking in the sight of his bright red face as he bit his quivering lips, nodding.

Hyuuga didn’t want to be mean. He didn’t want to tell her that her blow job was terrible. He could tell that she was trying. With her brows furrowed, her cheeks flushed, Riko ran her tongue along the length of Hyuuga’s shaft. He bit his lip, running his hand through her hair, coaxing her to continue. At times, he would feel her teeth scraping against him. He didn’t know how to tell her that he didn’t like it, so he stayed silent, only grunting when she did something right.

It may not have been a mind blowing experience, but it still felt… nice. Her effort was enough to excite him - not enough to get him off.

Riko pulled back, licking her lips free of the precum that connected his dick to her mouth. She rubbed her jaw before glancing up at him, “I’m sorry.”

Hyuuga’s fingers slips from her hair and down to her cheek, “Why?”

She looked away from him. It was very out of character for her to be so shy. It’s been awhile since he’s seen this side of her. “I couldn’t make you… you know.”

Hyuuga laughed quietly, tilting her face up. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her temple, her cheek, her nose, her lips. “It’s not your fault. I’m just… nervous.”

She didn’t reply.

So he stops talking and tries to show her that he loves her for trying.

His kisses lower on her face, making his way down to her neck and then her chest. She sighs as his mouth wraps around her breast, his tongue licking slow circles around her nipple. She wraps her arms around his head, running her fingers through his hair.

Riko never thought that her breasts would have responded so well to his actions. She could feel the heat pooling in her stomach, sending an unfamiliar warmth through her body. As he kissed lower on her torso, he slowly began to push her down on her back, resting himself in between her thighs.

Riko watched with anticipation bubbling in her stomach as Hyuuga paused, staring down at her sex as if it was a porcelain doll that needed to be handled with care. He was afraid to touch her, once again. His hands brushed along her folds so gently, she barely felt it. He bit his lip, unsure of how to continue.

Riko would have laughed if it wasn’t for the fact that she had felt the same way when she grabbed his cock and had no idea how to make him feel good.

Hyuuga took a deep breath before lowering his lips to her hip, kissing her soft flesh before trailing his tongue down to her clit. Riko inhaled sharply, enjoying the shock wave of pleasure surging through her body.

Figuring that her mewls and groans were a sign of him doing something right, Hyuuga focused his attention on her clit, sucking and licking away at the hardening nub. Riko’s hips rolled upwards as he moaned once again, encouraging him.

However, she soon began to regret it because Hyuuga didn’t stop.

He licked and sucked for so long, the pleasure was soon replaced by pain. His fingers probed her gently, reminding her of their overall intentions and for some reason, it terrified her.

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Her walls tightened, making the insertion of his finger very uncomfortable. Coupling her fear with the less than spectacular oral she was currently receiving, Riko wasn’t wet anymore.

But she didn’t tell him to stop.

So he didn’t.

He continued to lick her, thinking that she was enjoying it. He added another finger, enjoying the tightness of her walls around him. He didn’t know it was nervousness that had her clamping around his fingers.

So when he asked her if she was okay with them going farther, he wasn’t surprised when she said it was okay.

Riko knew that she shouldn’t have agreed. She should have told him that it would have been better to wait.

But she didn’t.

She simply placed her hands over her face as he rolled a condom clumsily down over his cock and positioned himself at her entrance.

“R-Riko… Are you sure?”

She didn’t remove her hands from her face. She only nodded.

He bit his lip, grabbing her hands and removing them from her face. He laced their fingers together, noting how she shifted her gaze to the wall. Hyuuga placed soft kisses along the back of her hand as he began to push forward, unsure if it was normal for it to be so… hard.

Riko hissed, tensing immediately.

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

Riko didn’t know why she didn’t stop him there. Maybe it was how he whispered “I’m sorry,” over and over again against her hand. Maybe it was how much she wanted to believe that it would feel better. Maybe she was just scared.

All she knew is that she still said nothing, screwing her eyes shut, holding back her tears until he was fully sheathed inside of her. She didn’t open her eyes. She didn’t speak. He didn’t move. It felt like an eternity before anything happened.

Finally, Hyuuga rocked his hips experimentally against her. He felt it. He felt the heat of her vagina as it swallowed him. He felt the pleasure building in his stomach. She did not.

With every thrust, Hyuuga groaned, she whimpered.

It hurt.

He asked her if she was okay.

She lied.

So he continued.

A whimper escaped her lips with every thrust. It wasn’t long before the pain subsided, but she never felt the pleasure. She wasn’t sure if she’d start feeling good eventually, but it didn’t matter.

It was already over.

With tears in his eyes, Hyuuga came, filling the condom with his seed as he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. Riko stared at the ceiling, remaining silent as he pulled out of her.

It was pathetic, really.

She lost her virginity to her best friend, her boyfriend, the boy she knew she loved… and it was terrible.


End file.
